Neuf Hommes et une Demoiselle
by Archeth
Summary: Il était une fois, une mystérieuse jeune fille qui rejoignit la Communauté... Maudite-soit-elle ! Fatigués des Mary-Sues agaçantes ? Avez-vous déjà LU Tolkien ? Cette histoire peut vous redonner le moral ! Traduction


**Neuf Hommes et une Demoiselle**

 **Hello there ! Bienvenue sur cette fanfiction, qui... offre un regard nouveau sur les Mary-Sues. C'est une traduction de l'histoire originale de Kielle " Nine Men And A Little Lady", que vous pouvez retrouver ici :**

 **www . fanfiction . net s/536905/1/Nine-Men-And-A-Little-Lady**

 **Enjoy ;)**

* * *

 **Notes d'un archéologue**

Beaucoup de chansons ont été chantées et beaucoup de sagas ont été écrites sur la Communauté qui résista à la dernière ascension de Sauron. Même alors que l'histoire du Troisième Age s'efface et se morcelle pour laisser la place à la réalité limpide et froide du nouveau monde des Hommes, les légendes sont répétées. Elles varient avec le passage des générations, mais elles sont toujours claires sur un point : ils étaient neuf. Neuf Marcheurs pour contrebalancer les Neuf Cavaliers Noirs. Pas un de plus, pas un de moins, jusqu'aux abysses de Khazad-dûm et la dispersion de la Communauté dans la nature après leur passage dans la Lothlórien.

Il semblerait cependant, que les légendes soient fausses. Quelques documents historiques, fragiles comme les contes qui s'évanouissent à l'aube du Quatrième Age, sont apparut à la lumière. Des journaux de bord et des notes semblant avoir été tenus par les légendes elle-mêmes. Et alors que l'analyse de ces documents progresse, un fait troublant a été découvert… une poignée d'écrits contradictoires qui néanmoins murmurent d'un mal terrible, un mal rampant mystérieusement radié du mythe.

Murmures d'un Dixième Marcheur.

* * *

 **Journal d'Elrond**

 **Fondcombe, le 26 Octobre 3018**

J'ai failli.

Ma vigilance n'a servi à rien en fait, je dois admettre avec le cœur lourd que je n'ai pas été capable de protéger la Dernière Maison Simple de cette malédiction imprévue. Je croyais sincèrement que notre vallée cachée était sûre… et pourtant _C'est_ ici.

C'est seulement grâce à l'entremise de Vilya¹ sur ma main que je peux percevoir l'infiltrée pour ce que _C'est_ vraiment. Et pourtant je ne peux rien faire. Mon peuple se trouve sous _S_ _on_ envoûtement, et ne perçoit pas les contradictions qui marquent cette tâche abjecte alors que _Ça_ marche dans les couloirs de ma maison. Certains disent que _Ça_ a toujours été là, ma propre fille _La_ salue comme une vieille amie, et elles semblent heureuses de minauder et de glousser devant chaque mâle qui croise leur chemin.

D'autres disent que _C'_ _est_ arrivé à cheval, transportant le Porteur de l'Anneau blessé, portant une blessure similaire au bras, ayant vaincu seule les Nazgûl au Gué. On a dit que _C'était_ une jeune Elfe, ou une Demi-Elfe comme moi, ou une « Dame Dunedain », ou bien un monstre mystique sous forme humaine, ou encore un visiteur d'un autre monde.

Aucune de ces explications ne s'avère vrai après un examen approfondit. Pas deux histoires ne correspondent. Et pourtant… et pourtant cette créature est acceptée sans questions. Et même… adorée.

Et _Ça_ a rejoint la Communauté de l'Anneau.

* * *

 **Journal d'Aragorn**

 **Fondcombe, le 25 Décembre 3018**

Quelque chose ne va pas. Le Seigneur Elrond semble mal à l'aise, et ce n'est pas parce qu'aujourd'hui nous nous mettons en route pour un périlleux voyage. Il semblait particulièrement soucieux pour Kaszia… ou est-ce Kirthia ?… mais je peux comprendre son inquiétude. Après tout, elle EST la fille de Galadriel, qu'il a pratiquement élevée comme la sienne…

Attendez. Qu'est ce que je raconte ? Quelle folie. C'est ma propre sœur jumelle Aragwen bien sûr. Je lui ai moi-même appris à se battre, alors que mes hommes se moquaient à l'idée d'apprendre les armes à une femme. Elle a toujours été meilleure que moi…

Non. Non, ce n'est pas ça non plus. Les Rôdeurs ne se soucient pas de savoir si un vrai combattant est un homme ou une femme… et je n'ai pas de sœur. N'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant elle est ici… encore plus belle qu'Arwen…

Ok. Quelque chose ne va vraiment pas bien.

Qu'est ce que je disais tout à l'heure ? Arg ! Je ne m'en souviens pas !

* * *

 **Journal de Legolas**

 **Pente Ouest des Monts Brumeux, le 2 Janvier 3019**

C'est encore en train de se produire ! Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne le VOIT ?! Elle m'observe. Constamment. Je peux sentir ses yeux sur ma nuque, essayant de se frayer un passage dans ma tête. D'un moment à l'autre maintenant je vais me retrouver dans un arbre à broyer du noir et commencer à réciter de la poésie. Juste hier, j'ai été obligé de la sauver d'un orc venu de nulle part. Oui, un orc venu de nulle part. Ils ont tendance à surgir autour d'elle. Je n'avais pas le choix ! Si je ne l'avais pas sauvée, elle se serait jeté devant lui et aurait récolté une méchante blessure et j'aurais dû m'occuper d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve la santé.

Pouah ! Je me demande si je pourrais « accidentellement » lui tirer dans la tête à la prochaine bataille. Non… non, j'ai tellement fait étalage de mes talents d'archer, que personne n'y croirait. Peut-être devrais-je mettre Gimli dans la confidence ? Il pourrait m'aider… mais à quoi je pense ? Gimli ne m'apprécie PAS avant au moins la moitié du livre.

Je ne sais pas si je peux tenir jusque là.

Ah ! Je mâchouille encore ma tresse droite. Mauvaise habitude. Mais… elle m'observe. Ses yeux sont violets ce soir, et ses cheveux rouges comme le feu. Les couleurs détonnent, mais sur elle c'est stupéfiant… presque… irrésistible…

Ne pas penser à ça. Ne pas se laisser aller. Ne… soit fort mon vieux, soit fort…

* * *

 **Journal de Sam**

 **A l'entrée du Col de Caradhras, le 9 Janvier 3019**

Une chose étrange a eu lieu ce matin. Bien que je puisse jurer que cette saleté d'anneau était caché sous au moins cinq couches de vêtements, Monsieur Frodon a presque réussi à le perdre après une méchante chute, et c'est ce sournois Boromir qui l'a récupéré.

Je n'ai pas honte de dire que c'était un mauvais moment, et c'est un fait. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait le rendre ! Mais Dieu merci, Grand-pas avait à peu près la situation en main… mais là, Tanja – non attendez, je voulais dire Jeriah… bah, vous savez de qui je parle, _ELLE_ – s'est précipité pour l'attraper avec un discours dramatique et tout (elle est douée pour ça. Nous avons droit à la dernière version de ses origines tous les soirs autour du feu).

Alors, voilà ce qui est vraiment bizarre : je peux me tromper, mais je suis presque sûr qu'elle a rendu l'Anneau à Frodon à mains nues, sans trahir de réaction particulière. Je n'aurais pas été surpris si nous avions eu l'occasion de voir le petit programme de « regardez moi jouer avec l'Anneau Unique sans problème tralalalala » de Tom Bombadil , mais vu que nous l'avons manqué, je suis plutôt surpris en fait². C'est contre-nature. Et plutôt agaçant.

Bah, comme dit toujours l'Ancien… non, attendez, Gimli a menacé de me fourrer dans un sac la tête la première si je mentionnais l'Ancien encore. Bien. Note à moi-même : agrafer la chaîne de l'Anneau au col de Monsieur Frodon.

* * *

 **Journal de Bill le Poney**

 **Porte de la Moria, le 13 Janvier 3019**

Désolé mon vieux Sam, mais j'me tire d'ici et c'est pas trop tôt. Et je parle pas seul'ment de c't'horrible puanteur de poisson qui vient de c'te lac. Si c'truc en forme de fille avait encore une fois fait c'truc de « je peux parler aux chevaux » en m'tripotant, j'lui aurais arraché ses p'tits doigts.

* * *

 **Journal de Gimli**

 **Grand Hall de la Moria, le 15 Janvier 3019**

C'était totalement inutile. Je veux dire, sérieusement, nous sommes neuf – bon, ok, dix – contre des millions d'orcs avec un énorme troll des cavernes, plein de bonnes vieilles haches dans les parages mais alors, Mademoiselle « je descends des licornes » a sorti sa voix résonnante et sa « sainte lumière » et ils se sont tous tirés. Tous, sans exception. Comment un vrai fils d'Aule est-il sensé venger les siens quand une prétentieuse en cotte de mailles décide de montrer combien elle est extraordinaire et qu'elle attire toute l'attention ?

Je ne sais pas QUI elle essaye d'impressionner. L'Elfe est nerveux comme pas possible autour d'elle comme si elle allait le manger pour le petit-déjeuner, et le soi-disant roi n'a pas l'air de savoir s'il veut la câliner ou jouer à l'homme vaillant devant elle. Qu'importe, je ne peux plus le supporter. Gal n'a absolument pas de goût de toute façon. Elle ne m'a jamais regardé à deux fois. Je ne sais pas si je devrais me sentir insulté ou terriblement reconnaissant…

Bah ! Reconnaissant je suppose. Elle a trop de jambes de toute façon. Trop de nichons, pas assez de muscles. Donnez-moi une belle naine costaude quand vous voulez. Pourquoi est-ce que tout tourne autour d' _ELLE_ ? Il y a des sujets plus importants en ce moment…

Mais… je sens de la fumée. Du souffre. Et Mademoiselle-la-Prude devient toute « Mon Dieu une créature du Mal approche », comme si nous ne pouvions pas le sentir nous-même ? Bah, je dis. Plus tard. Combat en vue.

* * *

 **Journal de Gandalf**

 **Pente Ouest, le 17 Janvier 3019**

Je ne vois pas l'utilité de prophétiser un décès si Certaines Personnes insistent pour en sauver Quelqu'un au moment le plus dramatique possible.

Je SAIS ce que je fais, vous savez. Je suis peut-être un Dieu mineur, mais je SUIS tout de même un Dieu, merci beaucoup, et on pourrait penser que je pourrais éviter une Certaine Mort si je le voulais, n'est-ce pas ? Donc on pourrait penser que peut-être il y aurait une raison derrière toute cette mise en scène. Allo ! Au revoir robes grises, bonjour le blanc ? Des raisons importantes, m'dame, des raisons importantes.

Mais là, Quelqu'un-Qui-Demeurera-Sans-Nom-Mais-Qui-Viole-Toutes-Les-Règles-Posées-Par-Eru-Lui-Même a une poussée d'héroïsme et vous traîne en arrière du bord d'une Certaine (Bien Que Temporaire) Mort. Humf ! A cette vitesse, je vais devoir tomber sur Glamdring si je veux réussir à mourir cette semaine.

* * *

 **Journal d'Aragorn**

 **Pente Ouest, le 17 Janvier 3019**

Terribles, terribles nouvelles. Mithrandir nous a été cruellement enlevé. Je… je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de la façon dont cela s'est produit, mais… alors que nous descendions les contreforts, il a trébuché, et… et il semblerait qu'il soit tombé sur son épée.

Sélina – ou est-ce Tathalia ? Non, sûrement Rilliana – a le cœur brisé. Nous avons dû la détacher de force du corps de Gandalf. Et Gimli a murmuré quelque chose à propos de ses hurlements de chagrin qui « volaient la vedette aux Semi-Hommes », et sachant comment Pippin peut sangloter comme un bébé à qui on a volé son jouet, c'est dire.

Elle a des cheveux argentés aujourd'hui, des yeux bleu cristal, et dit qu'elle est « une adolescente venant de la Terre ». Je suis tellement confus. Est-ce vrai ? Est-ce faux ?

Et est-ce que je viens juste d'entendre Legolas pousser un cri perçant ? Non… ce n'est pas possible. Ils ont l'air tellement heureux ensemble maintenant.

* * *

 **Journal de Legolas**

 **Lothlórien, le 5 Février 3019**

Aïe Ilúvatar ! Je me suis presque perdu… elle me tenait. Je lui mangeais dans la main, et je l'appréciais. Mais alors que nous passions sous les branches de la forêt de la Dame, mes pensées se sont éclaircies, et aïe ! Je porte « l'anneau trop classe » de la bête sur un string autour de mon cou ! Quand… comment ?

Ooooh… attendez. Je me rappelle. Et je me souviens de lui avoir déclamé des poèmes d'amour.

Aïe ! Douce Galadriel, Dame de la Vallée d'Or, protégez moi !

* * *

 **Journal de Boromir**

 **Lothlórien, le 6 Février 3019**

N'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière. La faute à Aragorn. Tirez-en vos propres conclusions.

Arg ! N'aime pas cet endroit. Jamais pensé que je serais heureux d'être sur la route du Mordor, mais le plus tôt je serais sorti de cette forêt, le mieux ce sera. L'elfe sorcière me donne des frissons… presque autant que Berel. Ou est-ce Ravyne ? Je ne me rappelle jamais de son nom. Personne n'a remarqué que ses cheveux changent de couleur aussi ?

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle me lance tout le temps ces… regards. Regards de pitié. Comme si elle savait quelque chose. Qu'elle soit maudite ! C'est déjà assez dur de dormir avec l'Anneau aux alentours sans qu'elle agisse comme si j'avais une maladie mortelle. Juste parce qu' _ELLE_ peut « toucher l'Anneau sans que ça ne l'affecte », elle remue le couteau dans la plaie dès qu'elle le peut… garce !

* * *

 **Journal de Sam**

 **Loth** **ó** **rien, le 13 Février 3019**

Ça alors, nous avons eu plus qu'assez de temps pour nous reposer. La Dame Galadriel m'a donné cette charmante boîte de terre – hé là, j' _aime_ la terre – et tous les autres ont eu de beaux cadeaux aussi, mais tout le monde ne le sait pas parce que cette scène a été coupée au montage pour que Monsieur Frodon ait l'air plus spécial. Bon.

J'ai eu du temps pour travailler ma poésie aussi! C'est ma dernière création. Je pense que je deviens plutôt bon. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

Myrishna (ou était-ce Aelithea?) avait les yeux comme des étoiles

Ou peut-être émeraude… ou étaient-ils pâles ?

Mais ses cheveux étaient couleur mythril !

Ou nuit… ou soleil… ou bien bière.

Mais elle est douée avec une épée !

Wack, slack !

Et elle n'a jamais ronflé !

Reniflé, grogné !

Elle est tellement belle qu'elle me fait frissonner

C'est vraiment dommage qu'elle soit une telle g…

 _[la feuille est trop abîmée à ce point pour continuer la traduction]_

* * *

 **Journal de Galadriel**

 **Lothlórien, le 15 Févier 3019**

Aujourd'hui, la Communauté de l'Anneau s'en va. Un grand mal quitte mon domaine, et une vaste ombre froide disparaît des cœurs de mon peuple.

Oh, et l'Anneau Unique part, aussi.

* * *

 **Journal de Merry**

 **Plaines du Rohan, le 26 Février 3019**

Un mois plus tôt, si vous m'aviez demandé de décrire le pire jour de ma vie, je vous aurais dit que rien ne pourrait surpasser la fois où le chien du Paysan Magott a emporté un bout de mon fessier juste avant mon anniversaire surprise (ça peut _sembler_ drôle, mais ça ne l'était pas _du_ _tout_ ). Et il y a encore une semaine, j'avais de terribles cauchemars à propos du Mont Venteux, et ça aurait été ma réponse.

Mais alors que je suis pieds et poings liés, ayant froid et faim, entouré de ces énormes et terrifiants orcs qui ont l'air de vouloir se curer les dents avec mes os ou de me faire devenir leur petite-amie, avec la mort de Boromir se jouant encore et encore dans ma pauvre tête douloureuse… Ouais. Je devrais être suffisamment morose pour dire « Le pire jour de ma vie ? Je parie que ce sera demain ! ».

Pourtant, étrangement, je ne me sens pas trop mal (tout bien considéré). Ces monstres ne sont pas si mauvais. Bien sûr, ils pensent que c'est terriblement drôle de jouer à « fouette le Hobbit pour le faire courir plus vite », mais aucun d'entre eux n'a tenté de passer sa main dans mes cheveux, ni fait des commentaires limites sur Pip' et moi, ni essayé de flirter avec Frodon, ou tenté de se cacher derrière moi quand… Non, ça c'était avec Legolas.

Mais maintenant que nous nous sommes éloignés de la Communauté, ça semble tellement évident ! Rien a propos d'elle n'avait de _sens_. Personne n'est si parfait ! C'était déjà assez dur quand elle chassait Aragorn ou Legolas comme une chienne en chaleur, mais quand elle voulait du gentil amour Hobbit… Pouah ! Je tremble rien qu'à la pensée de son histoire de « gentil mais brave Hobbit de la Comté ». Au moins s'en prenait-elle le plus souvent à Frodon… Je me rappelle une nuit où Pippin et moi avons du monter la garde pour qu'il puisse dormir un peu…

Ouaip. Il y A un bon côté à être traîné par des orcs vers une mort certaine. Au moins l'intrigue est revenue dans le droit chemin.

* * *

 **Journal de Pippin**

 **Forêt de Fangorn, le 26 Février 3019**

Aïe. Aïe. Aïe. Vraiment eu un jour pourri. Pas envie d'écrire. Oh regardez ! un arbre qui parle…

* * *

 **Journal de Gimli**

 **Rive Ouest de l'Anduin, le 26 Février 3019**

Je me doutais que Boromir était condamné. C'est toujours le personnage inutile qui morfle, et nous avons DEJA un homme troublant qui DOIT survivre ou le nom « Le Retour du Roi » n'aurait pas de sens, n'est-ce pas ?

Ah, quel dommage. J'aimais bien cet homme. Vraiment, c'est bête. Mais de toute façon, c'est comme ça que ça se passe. En fait, j'ai dû personnellement m'asseoir sur notre Irrésistible Amoureuse pour l'empêcher de le ressusciter avec ses larmes ou quelque chose de terriblement mielleux comme ça. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Elle avait ce regard de « je vais sauver le monde » dans ses yeux (ils sont vert émeraude aujourd'hui) et personne d'autre n'a eu le bon sens de s'asseoir sur elle.

« Bon sens », attention, c'est quelque chose que ce groupe n'a pas vu depuis que nous avons quitté la Lothlórien. Pour faire court, Quelle-Est-Sa-Tête a réussi à se faufiler pour partager un bateau avec Legolas. Le pauvre garçon n'avait pas une chance, et à la tombée de la nuit il était désespérément tombé amoureux de la petite garce collante. Il n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir cette fois, elle l'a entortillé autour de son petit doigt en tentant l'histoire de la « princesse Demi-Elfe fugueuse et rebelle ».

Eh, au moins ça la garde occupée. Moi, je suis prêt à sacrifier la dignité de ce petit elfe si ça permet à Aragorn d'avoir assez de temps pour revenir à la réalité et trouver un moyen de nous sortir de tout ce bazar. Je lui revaudrais ça au Gouffre de Helm.

Attendez… Où est-ce qu'elle est passée ? Si elle s'est _encore_ dramatiquement blessée…

* * *

 **Journal de Legolas**

 **Rive Ouest de l'Anduin, le 27 Février 3019**

…Ooooooooooh…. me sent bizarre… doit écrire des poèmes d'amour… avec des rythmes de Français moderne…

…Une minute…

Ok. Ok. Respire. Pense. Flèches parties. Orcs morts. Du sang partout sur moi, mais… Je ne suis pas blessé, je pense. Il s'est passé quelque chose. Quelque chose…

Aragorn a dit quelque chose d'important. On… chasse des orcs ? Oui. Parce qu'ils ont enlevé… quelqu'un. Et quelqu'un… est mort…

Reprend tes esprits !

C'est toujours difficile de penser lucidement, mais alors que j'écris, le brouillard se dissipe. Sa présence infâme est partie, et mon esprit est redevenu le mien ! Mes plus grandes peurs se sont réalisées. Le bateau ! Elle m'a piégé, piégé comme un animal ! Je frissonne rien que de penser que…

…

…Oh non. J'ai un vague souvenir de déclarations passionnées de Grand Amour sous les étoiles, et je… j'ai trouvé du rouge à lèvres (mais peut-on vraiment _avoir_ du rouge à lèvres en Terre du Milieu?). Sur ma joue. Sûrement plus bas aussi, mais j'ai trop peur de regarder pour l'instant.

Gimli a sourit en coin toute la soirée.

C'est assez. A la première pause que nous avons, je me jette dans les bras d'Aragorn. Peut-être que _ça_ la repoussera… si elle revient. Ce qu'elle fera. Bien sûr qu'elle reviendra. *frissonne* Ce cauchemar ne finira jamais.

* * *

 **Journal de Frodon**

 **Emyn Muil, le 28 Février 2019**

Vous savez, à un moment, je pense que j'étais sensé être le héros de cette histoire. Allo ? Porteur de l'Anneau ? Volontaire pour marcher vers le sacrifice ? Moi ? Je ne veux pas paraître égoïste – Je préférerais autant être à la maison avec un bon repas sur la table, qui ne le voudrait pas ? – mais ce serait sympa d'avoir un peu d'aide et que tout ne tourne pas autour d'ELLE. Un peu _d'attention_ serait gentil.

Au diable, tous autant qu'ils sont ! Sam et moi pouvons nous en sortir tous seuls. Un, bon, _deux_ hobbits ont plus de chance de s'infiltrer en Mordor qu'un groupe de grandes gens bruyants avec toutes leurs armures. On peut le faire. Je sais qu'on peut.

Sauf que… il y a juste un problème.

Elle nous a suivi.

* * *

 **Journal de Mary-Sue**

 **Emyn Muil, le 28 Février 2019**

Toujours pas sûre d'avoir fait le bon choix, c'est le point difficile. Genre, il y a trois différentes intrigues à suivre et elles sont toutes super ! Je veux dire, devrais-je me faire kidnapper par les orcs et tout pour que je puisse bravement protéger Merry et Pippin pendant que mes héros essayent de me sauver ? Ou devrais-je les aider à chasser les orcs pour qu'ils puissent voir à quel point je suis courageuse « pour une simple femme » ?

Oooh ! Je pourrais encore me faire blesser, ce serait cool ! Et après, il y a tous ces trucs en Rohan et Gondor où je pourrais aider… Genre si Eowyn peut faire tout le « je-m'habille-comme-un-homme-et-détruis-le-mal », pourquoi moi je pourrai pas ? J'ai pratiquement inventé tout ça ! Et hé ! Peut- _elle_ se transformer en animal ? Ha ! Je pense pas.

Mais après j'ai pensé, eh, emmène l'Anneau en Mordor n'est-ce pas ? Je dois faire _ça._ Très important. Je _dois_ aider Frodon à porter l'Anneau, et me faire capturer en essayant de sauver Frodon, et être torturée et tout, et avoir _très_ peur. Oui ! Et après, encore plus de blessures et tout, mais je pourrais encore sauver le monde (qui a besoin de Gollum de toute façon ? Il est _tellement_ pas beau), et après peut-être Aragorn me guérirait personnellement. Ou Legolas. Ou les deux. Miam !

Et à la fin, tout le monde sera content parce que je suis arrivée et que j'ai tout arrangé. Ah, c'est bon d'être moi.

Ooooh ! J'ai hâte de rencontrer ce type, Sauron ! Je pense qu'il a juste besoin d'un câlin.

* * *

 **Journal de Gollum**

 **Emyn Muil, le 1er Mars 3019**

Oooooh, mon Précieux, je peux te sentir de plus en plus près. Gollum a hâte de te trouver et de te prendre des méchants hobbits et t'avoir rien que pour nous. Ensuite nous pourrons chasser les jolis jolis poissons et vivre heureux pour toujours.

Oh, Précieux, nous avons suivi Sacquet pendant tellement de jours, et nous avions tellement tellement faim. Et là, nous avons trouvé quelque chose… quelque chose qui chassait aussi le Sacquet. Elle a dit qu'elle cherchait son Précieux aussi, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle parlait de toi.

Mais nous ne pouvions pas prendre de risques, n'est ce pas Précieux ?

Nous pensons nous arrêter et faire une petite pause maintenant… notre estomac ne se sent pas très bien.

Sûrement quelque chose que nous avons mangé.

* * *

Notes :

¹ : un des 3 anneaux de pouvoir elfique, porté par Lord Elrond

² : dans le livre, les hobbits font un détour par chez Tom Bombadil, qui obtient de Frodon qu'il lui fasse voir l'Anneau. Il le passe au doigt sans devenir invisible, et arrive même à faire disparaître l'Anneau un court instant en le lançant en l'air.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)**


End file.
